She's In Love
by rita louise evans
Summary: Jeff and Trish were together for two years, then they break up and she leaves. when she comes back she's got a new boyfriend and Jeff find's but Trish has moved on. song fic please review and tell me what you think


**She's In Love **

**Prologue**

Jeff and Trish have known each other for five years ever since she started in the wwe. They were together for two years then she left when she was leaving Jeff didn't try to stop her he just let her go. Now she comes back and she's got a new boyfriend called Eric and when she comes back Jeff finds it really difficult but Trish has moved on. ****

**Chapter 1**

Jeff had just got home from being on the road with the wwe and there was a letter from Trish and it said Jeff do you remember when I left I swore to you that we'd still be friends so I have to tell you that I'm coming back the wwe and I've got a new boyfriend called Eric. I thought it would be best if you herd it from me when I come back I'd really like it if we meet up. I'd really love to see you I hope your ok Jeff I should be back in the wwe in a couple of weeks I'll see you then bye. After Jeff had read it he thought about how it ended.

_**Flashback**_

**_Six months ago Trish came over to Jeff's place. _**

"**_Jeff we need to talk, Jeff this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do, thing's haven't been that great between us lately and I've decided it would be best if we split up I'm leaving the wwe and moving back to Canada to be near my family I hope we can still be friends" Trish said._**

**_Jeff didn't know what to say he new deep down she was right but he loved her and he knew that she had to go and sort herself out and he couldn't think about himself so he had to do the hardest thing he's ever had to do and he let her go. _**

"**_Jeff when I've sorted my self out I'll call you" Trish said _**

"**_Ok" Jeff said tears streaming down his face._**

**_When she left he thought how could I have been so stupid why did I let her leave I should have thought for us and told her how much I loved her and need her._**

_**End of flashback**_

A couple of weeks later Trish came back to Monday night raw before the show she went and saw Jeff.

"Hi Jeff" Trish said and hugged him.

"Hi Trish how are you" Jeff said.

"I'm fine it's good to be back" Trish said.

"It's good to have you back you seem happy" Jeff said.

"I am, so how are you" Trish said.

"I'm ok" Jeff said.

"Jeff I wanted you to hear this from me I'm getting married" Trish said.

"Congratulations Trish I'm happy for you, I've got to go I've got a match in a minute" Jeff said.

"Ok Jeff I'll see you later" Trish said.

After the show Matt and Amy came over to Jeff's place.

"Jeff how are you doing" Amy said.

"I'm ok" Jeff said.

"Did you hear about Trish" Amy said.

"Yeah she told me earlier" Jeff said.

"Are you ok with it" Amy asked.

"I'm ok I'm glad she's happy" Jeff said.

"What about you, you still love her" Matt said.

"I know that but she doesn't love me anymore, and she's moved on, can we change the subject now please" Jeff said

"Ok sorry bro" Matt said.

When they left Jeff put on the radio and this song called she's in love came on and it reminded him of Trish.

**Third of June she said goodbye  
I watched her walk into the night  
The hardest thing I ever did was let her go  
We swore as friends we'd stay in touch  
Best of friends didn't mean that much  
When that phone call comes to tell you  
She's in love**

She's in love   
She's got that fire in her eyes  
She's in love  
How her smile lights up the sky  
It's like she's walking on air  
She's been set free  
Still I can't believe  
She's in love  
Strolling down a one-way street  
She's in love  
You'd swear her heart has wings  
She's in love  
Why can't it be me 

**  
Told everyone I'm doing fine  
Learned to get on with my life  
I just want what's best for her  
So I lied  
Found a note on my door last night  
Said, "I'll be your friend 'til the day I die"   
But you should know I found someone  
Now she's in love  
**

**She's in love  
She's got that fire in her eyes  
She's in love  
How her smile lights up the sky  
It's like she's walking on air  
She's been set free  
Still I can't believe  
She's in love  
Strolling down a one-way street  
She's in love  
You'd swear her heart has wings  
She's in love  
Why can't it be me  
**

**She's in love  
She's got that fire in her eyes  
She's in love  
How her smile lights up the sky  
It's like she's walking on air  
She's been set free  
Still I can't believe  
She's in love  
Strolling down a one-way street  
She's in love  
You'd swear her heart has wings  
She's in love  
Why can't it be me**

Oh now she's in love  
Why can't it be me  
She's in love  
She's in love   
She's in love  
She's in love

The End please review and tell me what you think


End file.
